


(our) missing puzzle piece

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: During Canon, Emotional Sex, Evil Maleficent, F/F, F/M, Magic, Marriage, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s), Pregnancy sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens is before everything changed. </p>
<p>Or, the many times in which Maleficent ends up in bed with the King and Queen of Auradon, and the one time in which she feels complete while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(our) missing puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, and I feel like I say that a lot. Really, I've been shipping Beast/Maleficent since around the time the movie came out, since a bunch of headcanons were thrown around as to who Mal's dad really is, and I've come up with a series of them of how it could be Beast. (Which would, of course, make romantic Mal/Ben impossible, obviously.) But it wasn't until very recently that I thought about including Belle in this, and I began to realize how well that would work. I started writing some blurbs about these three a few days ago, but I decided to take all these ideas of mine and combine them into one fic, and this is the result. Hopefully after this I won't be the only one shipping these three...
> 
> (And yes, I'm slipping into smut territory a little bit now. Not detailed, of course, but I'm beginning to head in that direction, so, yeah. Yay, I guess?)

The first time it happens is before everything changed. She was young, still evil, still _feared_ , and yet, they wanted her. It was almost as like they enjoyed it, her glowing eyes, the coldness that seeped through her, the dominance she had over anyone who dared to cross her path. They were eager to see what this powerful, ferocious devil of a woman was like in the bedroom, and so she showed them.

The next time it happens is when things begin to change. The couple targets her rather than the other way around, more so caring about her undoing than their own. It’s still rough, because that’s the way Maleficent likes it, but not as much as it was last time.

The next time it happens, feelings appear, more than Maleficent likes to show that she’s capable of. But it isn’t her fault, really. She just missed a period and ended up finding out that she was pregnant, and they welcome her in, the three almost celebrating the occasion. Belle’s pregnant too, Maleficent’s almost surprised, so they cherish in the fact that they will be parents in a few short months. For the first time, they let Maleficent stay the night, and just when she thinks the two are asleep, she softly asks if she will be alone in raising her child. The couple is actually awake, though very sleepy, and Beast kisses the back of her neck, mumbling a soft, “No,” while Belle kisses her nose sweetly (which, Maleficent will never like to admit, leaves her giggling), whispering, “Of course not”.

The next time it happens is one that Maleficent wishes she could forget. It’s just after Beast’s proclamation that villains be sent to an island, one in which they will have no more magical powers and be separated from the rest of society. The news brings a very pregnant Maleficent to tears, and she suddenly longs to be held in the arms of her lovers. Belle, whose own son was born a few months prior and she has since lost the weight, is the only one who comes over, though Maleficent doesn’t mind. She’s upset with her beast, after all. This time is a tearful one, though always soft and gentle, Belle being careful not to hurt her as she knows how sensitive a pregnancy can make a woman. She trails kisses all over Maleficent’s body, repeatedly reminding her of how much she, they, love her, lingering a little bit longer over the swell of Maleficent’s stomach, her own tears dripping down onto the skin. When she comes, it is not Belle’s name that falls out of her lips but Beast’s, though Belle takes no offense because she understands the pain Maleficent must be feeling. Belle holds her through the night, but when the morning comes, Maleficent awakes to a cold bed, and guards standing outside her door in order to escort her away to her prison.

The next time it happens is even more forgetful than the previous one. It’s been years now that Maleficent has been on the Isle, magic-less and raising a child all on her own. Her daughter has asked her repeatedly about her father, but she continues to send her away, not wanting to hurt her with her feelings of hatred towards the man who made her possible. But one night, when Maleficent had just happened to send her daughter to the home of a friend for a sleepover, he shows up at her door, alone, throwing apology after apology at her, but she will have enough of it. Her former, cold demeanor begins to creep back in, and it completely consumes her. They fuck, the only way she can put it, though it feels a bit strange with the absence of her powers to fully show him how angry she is. She manages, though, dragging her sharp nails down his skin, only letting him come when she does. He doesn’t stay the night, and she doesn’t want him to. But she still ends up crying herself to sleep, and repeating herself the morning that follows.

It’s years before anything happens again, and it’s sudden. Very sudden. One minute, she is on the Isle, moping around because the one bit of happiness left in her life is gone, attending school in Auradon, and the next, she’s in Auradon, going from sitting on her throne to sitting on the couple’s bed. Her eyes widen as she realizes that somehow magic was used to get her here, her gaze falling upon the couple that stands in front of her, but she doesn’t even have time to speak because next thing she knows, they’re on top of her, pinning her to the bed and having their way with her. Just when it’s all over and she thinks that she can get comfortable once again lying between them, she’s back home, her clothes in a pile on the floor, and she starts to think that it was all a dream, an imaginary scenario due to her own self-pleasuring. But then she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror come the following morning and sees how marked up she is, and she realizes that everything was somehow a reality.

It starts to become a reoccurring thing, then, her being flashed into their bedroom just so they could, essentially, use her for their own releases. She gets to come too, of course, but more so they could feel completed rather than her.

Once, though, things change. She falls asleep in their embrace, and wakes up in the same spot. In shock, she forces herself out of bed, wrapping herself in a robe and going by the window, just to get some air. The couple wakes up and sees her standing there, begging her to come back to bed. Tearful, she refuses, complaining that they’re just using her. Beast stands and strides over to her, telling her that it isn’t true, and from her spot on the bed, Belle agrees. Maleficent asks how she could ever believe them, and Belle’s quick to say that they’ll prove it. Reluctantly, Maleficent rejoins them. This time, unlike the last few, it’s soft again, gentle. It’s clearly about all of their releases, not just Belle and Beast’s. The three all come together, each with their hands on the others in order to bring them to their edges. Beast climbs out of bed too soon afterwards, which leaves Maleficent whining, but he admits that he has a meeting to attend. He orders the other two not to leave the bed, to stay there ready and waiting for him for when he’s done, and his dominance sends a shiver down Maleficent’s spine.

The next time it happens, a ring sits on Maleficent’s finger, one that matches those that Belle and Beast wear. The former villain has been living in Auradon for months now, having fallen right into the couple’s relationship. She has her magic once again, of course, but she hasn’t used it for evil reasons in years. Now, really, the only time she’ll ever use it is when she is in the bedroom with her spouses. But now, she doesn’t want anything but a normal, natural love-making, which she gladly receives from her two lovers. When she’s come with two mouths and four hands on her, she doesn’t let them touch each other. No, this time she makes it so that only she can bring them to the edge - each of them, separately. It’s all she can do to show them how much she loves them, and how much she appreciates what they’ve done for her, all the love they’ve given her. When it’s all over, they all fall into bed together, Maleficent, as always, sandwiched between the other two. But now, she doesn’t feel the slightest bit out of place, because she’s theirs. And she always will be.


End file.
